The Adventurer and the Scientist
by Marcella Cherryblossom
Summary: A g1 re-write. Olivia Swan has always taken care of herself. But, when the Autobots arrive everything changes and can a certain Autobot scientist show her that a lot of people do love her? Perceptor/OC


ch.1 Meet the Autobots

**Olivia's POV**

Salutations, my name is Olivia Swan and I'm your average 16 year old girl. If you count parent less, rebellions, adventurous, and weird as normal. To describe myself I'm average height, I'm underweight but people don't notice, so, I don't say anything. I have black hair that goes to my waist and my eyes are a sparkling emerald. I usually wear dark green hiking boots, sturdy dark green pants, a dark green short sleeved shirt and dark green vest, a bright yellow scarf around my neck, and a dark green hat (it's like a cow boy hat). Underneath my scarf I wear a pearl necklace. In my backpack I usually carry all necessary survival gear including a Swiss army knife and pepper stray, attached to the right of my hip is a whip I use for self defense, and for last resort I have a have a knife attached to my left leg on my cafe.

I also love to travel to place to place on my black horse 'Silver Star'. Silver Star is a one of a kind horse and there is no other horse like her. We travel almost every where together from Asia to even Europe. Yea, I like to travel the world a bit and explore new things. I'm currently in America visiting my friends Spike and Sparkplug. They work at an oil rig much to my dismay. I believe in using environmental friendly stuff and I dislike anything that hurts the Earth. Back to the story!

I rode the streets of Rose Town, Oregon and I was getting strange looks from other people. I dropped off Silver Star at some stables so she would have food and water. The owner of the stables is a good friend of mine and would see that my horse was taken care of. I walked to the docks and saw a ship that was about to go under way to an oil rig. I spotted my friends Spike and Sparkplug.

" Spike, Sparkplug" I called. Spike looked my way and waved.

" Olivia, over here" he cried. I jogged over to them and gave them both a hug.

" How about you head to the oil rig with us" offered Spike.

" Sure, I don't see why not. I can even make lunch for every one" I replied.

I hopped on the boat and we set sail. It was about an hour until we got to the rig. When we docked every one stepped off the boat and went to work. With over 30 workers on this small rig and lunch only 4 ½ hours away I needed to get right on it. I walked to the kitchen in the staff area, plopped my backpack next to the door and began the workers lunch.

4½ hours later...

I just finished plating the last piece of salmon and rice on a plate when every one came in.

" Mmmmm, something smells great" said Spike.

" Well, the fish aren't going to eat themselves guys. Dig in" I said with a smile.

Every one sat down and began to eat their meal. I walked out of the room and onto the deck outside. I breathed the ocean air. I sat down on the ledge and started to swing my legs. I sighed. I don't know what happened to my real parents and my foster parents hate me. I'm smart for my age and graduated high school at the age of 12. I was too young to get a job at that time, so, I used all my contacts I have and got into traveling the world with my partner Silver Star. I had 'Star since she was a colt. I found her when I was 10 and she's been in my care ever since. The only person who can even _touch _her is me and a small hand-full of people. When someone else try's to do that she panics.

After about 20 minutes of being alone the workers poured out of the staff area and went back to work. I may not like things that pollute the Earth but until humans find environmentally friendly ways I will just have to deal with it. I'm also a science and technology geek. I _love _to study and learn new things. That's one of the reasons why I travel the world. There is only so much school can teach you and I want to learn as much as I can about the world.

I stood up and stretched my limbs and gazed at the cloudy sky. I love cloudy days. It makes the world so mysterious.

" Give me a hand Spike" I heard Sparkplug yell " We got to raise this fit; flush it out."

" Right dad, I'll get the baler" replied Spike. As he went to get the baler I heard something and it was coming above us. I looked up and saw giant robots _flying toward us. _They were painted in dark colors and their eyes were red. Fortunately, I wasn't the only one who noticed. All the workers looked in the direction of the sound.

" Look, up there" pointed out Sparkplug.

The gray and black one landed with the rest of them and just looked at us.

" What is it" asked Sparkplug.

" What are they" countered Spike.

" Every body come on" cried a worker as they began to throw tools at the metal titans. I slipped into a hiding place and watched from a distance. Like wild animals, you must observe them from a distance and the aura they were giving off wasn't friendly at all. The gray and black one grabbed a large steel pipe and tossed it at four workers causing them to fall into the icy waters of the Pacific. I saw that Sparkplug was wrestling with a small robot, about his high, painted in light and dark blue colors. The blue robot then pinned Sparkplug to the wall and Spike immediately went to his fathers rescue.

" Stop! Let go of my dad" he cried. Spike hit the blue robot in the back but it was pointless. The robot just looked at him and pushed him into the waters. Sparkplug kicked the robot off of him.

" Spike" he cried as he dove after his son.

" Starscream, activate the null-ray. _Now_" said the gray and black robot.

A robot in silver, blue, and red colors used a gun on his left arm to hit some of the equipment. But, instead on bullets a white light came from the gun and made some kind of mechanical sound.

" Soundwave, prepare the Energon cubes" the gray and black robot commanded.

_" Since he's giving out all of the orders, he must be the leader" _I thought.

A dark blue and silver robot with a red visor then began to eject some sort of empty cube out of his chest but it looked virtual. His chest stayed the same except each time a cube was produced his chest glowed. The cubes had a glowing white outline to them. The robotic villains then began to fill the cubes with oil.

_" I knew oil would bring humans nothing but trouble and that goes with everything else" _I thought bitterly.

When each stack of cubes was filled one of the robots would press down on them and the cubes would squish together, making the stake smaller. The cubes then lost it's oily color and glowed in multiple bright colors. It looked like the colors were mixing with each other but also staying in it's original color.

" We did it, we did it Megatron" cheered Starscream " The energy is ours. We can go back to Cybertron!"

_" So, the leader is named Megatron."_

" You fool Starscream. This is but a small fraction of the energy we need. We must suck this planet Earth dry!"

" Not if I can help it" I said quietly. Then I noticed another group of robots in the sky. This group was painted with bright colors and their eyes were blue. Were they here to help or were they going to kill us all? I guess I was going to find out soon.

Starscream turned around and said " It's the Autobots!"

" Decepticons, transform, transform" commanded Megatron. He leaped into the air and transformed himself into a gun. Starscream caught him and fired at the 'Autobots'. It was obvious that these two sides were enemy's. I just hope that the Autobots were going to help us. The Autobots landed and began to fight the Decepticons. Fire's from their laser guns filled the air. Megatron transformed back into a robot.

" Don't interfere Prime" said Megatron to a red and blue robot.

" Give it up Megatron" said Prime. They both began to wrestle.

" The universe in mine!"

_" Typical bad guy line." _

I looked around to see both sides taking a beating. I saw two robots sparing with each other with steal beams. Oil was spilling on the floor. In other words, it was chaos. I was tired of sitting on the side lines and decided it was time I stepped in. I readied my whip and rushed in the battle field. I approached Megatron.

" Hey" I yelled and got Megatron's attention " Didn't your mother ever tell you, you should treat others the way you want to be treated?"

Megatron kicked Prime out of the way and said " Tough talk for such a small creature."

" I may be small but I'm built for action" I said as I cracked my whip. He fired his cannon at me but I did a back flip to dodge it.

" Your going to have to do better that that Megatron."

I dodged a few more blasts and I noticed he was getting irritated. I smiled and glanced behind him. Prime was on his knees. I guessed he blacked out. He shook his head and looked my way.

" Look out" Prime cried. I looked at Megatron but I was hit with on of his laser blasts. The last thing I heard was the sounds of the battle and me splashing into the icy waters of the Pacific.

**Optimus Prime's POV**

As I came to I noticed the human that shouted at Megatron was now dodging blasts from his fusion cannon. Everything was a bit hazy at first but it soon cleared up. I got on my knees and shook my helm. I noticed the girl was looking at me. Her eyes were filled with excitement and something else. I noticed that Megatron was taking advantage of her distraction.

" Look out" I cried.

The girl looked at Megatron only to have a blast hit her dead on. I watched in horror as she fell into the waters below. I began to wrestle with Megatron once again but Laserbeak started to fly in my face. Megatron flew to the sky's to join his fellow Decepticons.

" So long Prime. Have a nice swim" said Megatron as he fired his fusion cannon at the structure. The whole structure began to fall apart, save for a few areas that remained standing. My men and I all fell into the water.

" Here's something to keep you warm" cried Megatron as he fired at the equipment containing oil. It started a chain reaction of explosions. Soon we were surrounded by a ring of fire. I growled as the Decepticons flew away.

" Autobots" I cried " get the humans to safety!"

The few that weren't already busy were gathering the humans and placing them on the parts of the structure that hadn't fallen. It wasn't long before all of the humans were safe.

" Wait, where's Olivia" cried a young human.

" I don't know Spike. She must be around here somewhere" said a older human.

" Olivia, Olivia, where are you" cried the humane named Spike.

" What does she look like" asked Jazz.

" She's hard to miss. She wears dark green cloths and a bright yellow scarf" explained the older human.

I looked around and found what looked like a human trapped in a mess of support beams. I noticed her clothing matched with the human called Olivia. I swam to her and tried to lift the metal. But, it was no use. My strength wasn't at it's peak thanks to being in 4 million years of stasis lock. I noticed that her body was beginning to slip off the metal. Her helm was sinking into the water. I had to get her to wake up or she would drown!

" Miss...Miss...Olivia, you've got to wake up. Olivia, I can't lift it, it's too heavy. _Olivia!_"

**Olivia's POV**

" Miss...Miss...Olivia, you've got to wake up. Olivia, I can't lift it, it's too heavy. _Olivia_" someone begged.

My eyes fluttered open and I noticed that I was trapped under part of the oil rig structure and my whip was still in my grasp. When I looked in the direction of the voice I was in front of the robot called Prime. I gasped a bit and swam back but I winced in pain.

" Please don't strain yourself. I swear to you I won't harm you" said Prime gently. I noticed that the fire was getting closer. Prime seemed to notice to.

" Grab onto me and keep your head above the water" said Prime.

I did what I was told and Prime tried to get me out of the jam I was currently in. I grabbed his arm and I noticed that my hands had some burns on it. I would have to give myself medical attention later.

" Trailbreaker!"

" Here Prime" cried a black and white Autobot.

" Activate your force shield and take a shot at that fire" Prime ordered.

_" He must be the Autobot leader" _I deduced.

" I'll give him a hand" said a Autobot in white, pale gray, and in a bit of green and red colors. I noticed when he spoke the things on the side of his head flashed and he had some sort of gun on his right shoulder. They flew into the air and began to fulfill their orders.

Prime pushed harder on the metal. " Almost have it" he grunted. Then there was a big enough space for me to swim through. I swam out from under the metal and climbed onto his shoulder. I noticed that my cloths were torn and I was _covered_ in burns. Prime threw the piece of structure aside as if it were nothing.

" CATCH" cried a robot painted in white, black, and blue colors. He also had a bit of red. His hand disappeared into his arm and in place was a grappling hook. He threw the line to us and Prime caught it. He then proceeded to real us to what was left of the oil rig.

" Who's that" I asked Prime.

" His designation is Jazz" answered Prime.

Jazz pulled us to the platform and I jumped off of Prime. I noticed that the section that we were on was cut off form the others. I looked to my right and saw Spike waving at me as I put my whip back on my hip. I also noticed that he had my backpack.

" Spike, throw me my bag" I yelled.

He threw me my bag and I caught it in my hands, also hissing in pain in the process. I unzipped my bag and pulled out my notebook and pencil and said to Prime " I don't know exactly who you are but thanks for saving me and my friends."

" We're Autobots" started Prime and I began to write everything he said down in my notebook " We're from Cybertron, a planet far from Earth."

" Brilliant" I stated.

" Those who tried to harm you are called Decepticons. We must stop them before they destroy your world" I took note that his eyes flashed blue. I put my notebook and pencil back into my bag, zipped it up and said " Maybe I can give you guys a hand."

" We are the only ones who can stop the Decepticons" pointed out Prime.

" But, I know more about Earth than you do. I actually travel the world" I countered.

" Hmmmm...Maybe you can help us" said Prime.

" Fantastic" I said while putting on my backpack.

" Autobots, lets head back to shore" said Prime. Some of the Autobots grabbed some humans and flew off. Prime scooped me up and flew off. I looked back at what was left of the oil rig and saw that no one was left behind. When we got to dry land all of the workers went home, including Spike and Sparkplug. Spike said something about heading home before his mom freaked out. As they left the Autobots transformed into vehicles.

" Olivia, you'll ride with me" said an ambulance.

" Alright, what's your name" I asked as I climbed inside.

" My name is Ratchet and I'm the team's medic."

" Cool" I exclaimed as I adjusted my hat, which some how stayed on my head.

When we came into the mountains I noticed something orange embedded in the rock.

" Hey Ratchet, what's that embedded into that volcano" I asked.

" That's our ship, it's called the Ark" answered Ratchet.

" I see."

When we arrived Ratchet took me to the medical wing. He said he wanted to treat my burns. I nodded and he began to rummaging through his tools.

" Ratchet, are you sure you know how to treat human injury's" I asked.

" How hard can it be" he replied.

I rolled my eyes and opened my backpack. I got out my medical kit and got out a bottle of disinfectant, some cotton balls and a roll of gaze. I poured the disinfectant onto some of the fluffy balls and rubbed it on my burns. It hurt but I knew it would kill the bacteria. Ratchet looked my way.

" I suggest you take notes" I said playfully.

He nodded and continued to watch what I was doing. After I cleaned my burns I wrapped them in bandages. I put small portions of the gaze on my hands and face. I had burns on my legs, arms, face, and abdomen. I noticed that Ratchet and I were the only ones in the room. I had a pair of spare cloths in my backpack and needed to change.

" Ratchet, can you turn around? I need to change my cloths" I said.

" Sure thing" and he turned around.

I took off my shoes and quickly changed into my spare cloths. They were the same clothes I just had on. I put the ruined ones into the second pouch and zipped it up.

" Ratchet, you can turn around now" I said as I put back on my boots.

" Why do you humans wear cloths" asked Ratchet.

" Well, it's considered a taboo to show too much skin. We only do that when we get married to the person we love."

" Married? Is that like spark bonding?"

" What's spark bonding?"

" It's when two cybertronian's who love each other show each other their sparks and they bond. When they do that they can send private messages to each other and feel the others feelings and pain."

" I see, is the spark like you're version of the heart?"

" I believe so. So, is being married like spark bonding?"

" I guess so Ratchet."

" Interesting."

I hopped off the berth, as Ratchet calls it, and headed to the command room. I found Prime and some other 'bots in there.

" Hey, Prime" I called.

" Olivia, I'm glad to see that your patched up" said Prime.

I just smiled and a 'bot in red, light blue, and black walked up to Prime. He had a microscope on his left shoulder.

" Optimus, who's this magnificent creature" he said.

I gave the 'bots a puzzled look " Who's Optimus?"

Prime spoke up " I am. My full name is Optimus Prime and the Autobot standing next to me is Preceptor, my head scientist."

" Cool, my full name is Olivia Swan and I _love _science!"

" So, I take it this is the human that every bot has been talking about since they got here" asked Preceptor.

" That's correct" said Optimus.

I must say, for a robot, Preceptor was hansom. I was introduced to a few more Autobots; Wheeljack, Hound, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Brawn, Ironhide, Prowl, and Bumblebee. After that I went outside and stood on a cliff to clear my thoughts. This was getting to be a bit overwhelming. I took the opportunity to piece together everything in my head.

_" The Autobots are a highly advanced form of robots. They could be from the past or the future but I shouldn't dwell on that. They can think and have real feelings like us. I almost can't believe this is happening to me. I must say, I'm really interested in the robot called 'Preceptor'. He seems nice and I would love to talk to him. In conclusion, the Autobots want to help us and the Decepticons want to wipe us out. I think I got this thing sorted out."_

I smiled as the wind whipped through my hair. I decided to head back into the base. I adjusted by backpack and descended down the cliff. When I jumped down I noticed a small tape recorder. It was white and dark blue. I picked it up.

" I wonder who left this here" I said out loud.

I ran into the Ark and into the main room. I put the recorder on the main computer and walked up to Trailbreaker.

" Can you tell me about Cybertron" I asked.

" What would you like to know?"

" For starters, why do you transform into cars and other vehicles?"

" Simple, disguise. Besides, it sure beats walking."

" Yea, but, how do you do it?"

We headed into the medical wing (it was located outside the Ark) and found Ratchet repairing some 'bots. I saw Hound and another Autobot who I didn't know yet. He was painted in white and blue and he had some sort of gun on his right shoulder.

" Olivia here wants to know how we transform Hound" said Trailbreaker.

" Easy, like this" and Hound transformed into a jeep.

" Amazing. You change gears and tuck some of your parts in to make yourself smaller. Then you can change yourself into a vehicle. Your robot mode also shares some similarities with your car mode" I observed.

" Olivia, your one smart human girl" said the white and blue Autobot.

" Thanks, but, whats your name?"

" I'm Mirage. It's nice to meet you."

" It's nice to meet you too."

" Now watch this" said Hound and a man appeared in the drivers seat but you could see through him.

" Who's he" I asked.

" Nobody, he really doesn't exist Olivia. It's a hologram" answered Hound and the hologram disappeared.

" What other tricks can you do" I said while chuckling.

" Try this one Olivia" said Mirage. " Now you see me" light orange light in the shape of a three dimensional rectangle surrounded him and he vanished " Now you don't."

" Hey, where did Mirage go" I asked while looking around the room.

" Over here" said Mirage behind me.

" Disappearing, the best disguise of all" I said.

Hound drove next to me and said " Hop in Olivia, I'm going to take you for the ride of your life!" I climbed into the passenger seat.

" Build on and hang on" Hound said as I put my backpack on my lap and buckled myself in.

Hound drove out of the medical wing and drove into the wilderness. I clutched my backpack to my chest and sighed. The sunset was beautiful but I began to think of my lodging for the night. My foster parents lived nearby but they hate me. They would just kick me out of the house for disturbing them so late. I could find some place around here and bunk there. I knew my friend Billy,who owns the stables, would take good care of Silver Star but I sometimes wish someone could take care of me. For as long as I can remember I've always had to fend for myself. Why can't someone take care of me for a change?

" Sure is pretty out here Olivia. Earth must be a nice place to live" said Hound, snapping me out of my thoughts.

" It's okay but can you tell me about Cybertron?"

" Before the war and the Decepticons it was quiet and peaceful."

" You miss it?"

" Sometimes. Hold tight" said Hound as he sped across some hills. I gripped the seat and the door and smiled. This was fun! After that we headed back to the Ark. I walked to the main computer room and just looked around. Then, I noticed something wrong with the main computer. One of the smaller screens was flashing pictures of Earths resources.

" What's going on here" I asked out loud.

Then, the tape recorder on the computer leaped into the air and transformed. I immediately reconsigned the Decepticon.

" Soundwave" I breathed. He reached for me but I blocked his hand away with my whip. I ran across the room and pushed the emergency alarm button. Soundwave looked at me and ran off.

" Ravage, eject eject" said Soundwave in a musical, monotone voice.

A cassette tape flew out of the main computer and transformed into what looked like a cat. Ravage ran after Soundwave. I also followed.

" A Decepticon. Get him" said Optimus as Soundwave exited the Ark.

" Ravage" called Soundwave. Bumblebee and Brawn blocked his path. They tried to pin him down but Ravage wriggled free and scaled the cliff. Optimus chased after him. Jazz and some other Autobots began to fire at Ravage. But, he vanished into the shadows.

" It's too dark, I can't see him" complained a light red and blue Autobot.

" Gears" Optimus said to the small red and blue 'bot " Activate your infer red!"

The light on top Gears hood turned red and he searched for the Decepticon. The red light soon shined on the cat-like Decepticon. I also noticed he was near my spot on the cliff.

" There he is" said an Autobot.

" Fire the net" ordered Optimus.

Ravage tried to get get away but I cracked my whip in front of him. Jazz and Prowl fired a orange net at him and the two nets combined to make one. The net landed over Ravage, trapping him.

" We got him" said Optimus proudly.

Two Autobots named Cliffjumper and Huffer took Ravage and locked him in a cage. I was getting tired and I needed to set up camp for the night. I couldn't stay with the Autobots, they already have too much to worry about.

" Well guys, I'm going to turn in for the night" I said to the Autobots.

" You can stay with us" offered Jazz.

" I appreciate the offer senpai but you already have too much to worry about."

" Well, I hope you find some place to recharge Olivia" said Optimus.

" Don't worry Optimus Prime-dono, I'm an explorer and we can sleep anywhere" and with that said I walked away and began to search for a camp site. It was about an hour and a half later when I came to what looked like a dame.

" This must be Sherman Dame" I said to myself.

I decided to bunk near the dame for the night. I found spot and decided to settle there. I pulled out a blanket out of my backpack and laid down. I used my bag as a pillow and fell asleep.

**Marcella Cherryblossom: Well, there you viewers go.**

Spike: Am I going to be in it?

Marcella Cherryblossom: Truth be told, I rather keep you and the other boys out of the story as much as possible. The show needs more girls in it. GIRL POWER!

Viewers: What about your other stories?

Marcella Cherryblossom: I'm working on them, just may take some time.

Viewers: * gets torches and pitch forks* GET MARCELLA!

Marcella Cherryblossom: * runs away* I have a life you know!

Definitions:

senpai: A respectful Japanese term used to address a friend that is older than you.

Dono: A Japanese term, it means the utmost respect. It means lord.


End file.
